Talk:Borg Invasion of 2381
Erm, is there any particular reason why the planet names and starbases aren't linked? -- 01:28, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Also... Elas is listed as destroyed, and as destruction averted. Nice eye for detail.-- 05:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I really think some attempt should be made to point out that this didn't happen, at least not according to the timeline that includes the events of the Countdown comic, Star Trek XI and Star Trek Online. STO in particular features a fully intact Federation (complete with Risa) in 2409, along with a fully intact Borg Collective. I realize that this is "the non-canon Wiki", but the link to the Xarantine system (for example) points directly to a page that references Star Trek Online as a source, and it must be confusing for readers to be told first that the system was destroyed, and then that it wasn't. Since the Destiny novels introduced a radically different Trek timeline that is not supported by the recent films, games, etc., perhaps a cleanup is needed to differentiate the two for readers. At least, it should not be stated matter-of-factly in these pages that the events described in them took place alongside other events that contradict them.-- 03:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :See, that's where you're wrong. Everything did in fact happen. Of course, other stories have a different version of events. :Let me set an example: In a multi-issue series of the Superman comics, the city of Metropolis was destroyed. In a later issue, the storyline came to a climax as the city of Metropolis was regenerated through a dramatic and fantastic means to create a city that was extremely similar to the one that was destroyed. The Superman comics then continued with Metropolis as the city it was, with little changes in the way the city was compared to the earlier version. :How would you feel if you missed that middle fantastic regeneration issue. Would you be confused? You saw the city destroyed, then you saw the city back and you have no explanation of the middle part of the story. Obviously, Risa was destroyed in Destiny. Obviously, Risa exists in STO. Why try to create a one-to-one reconciliation? If you watched Wrath of Khan and then immediately thereafter watched The Undiscovered Country, you'd wonder why Spock wasn't dead. You don't know the middle of the story. -- Captain MKB 04:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know, that guy isn't me. I agree with him a little, but he is not me. I don't want you thinking I'm recruiting support or something. – AT2Howell 14:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Whatever. I hope we're getting to a point where, as I said above, both of you can get over your misconceptions and start making beneficial edits rather than just visiting this site to disrupt talk pages. -- Captain MKB 14:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I liked your explanation. It actually makes sense. Q could come along and change the whole thing, we just don't know. The dead could rise, time could be undone, mental problems could be rampant throughout known space. I agree with you, we don't know the entire story...yet. – AT2Howell 14:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Or it could all be different timelines. In fact that seems to be the most logical theory, seeing as this Invasion couldn't have happened in the canon timeline considering that Voyager basically destroyed the Borg collective. That's how individual fans can shape individual canons. Some people don't accept STXI as canon, some disregard Enterprise, some a specific episode of Voyager or chapter in a novel. Trek is fan-based, I don't think there can be a universally accepted canon. I myself treat ENT, TOS and STXI as complete rubbish and non-canon. And who's there to change that, or in fact, who else but me cares? --George A 21:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Two things, George. #1, we've already hashed this to death. #2, we aren't allowed to 'believe' things don't exist. If it's canon, we record it. – AT2Howell 21:22, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::That's not what I meant. I wasn't talking about a Memory Beta-wide scale, I was talking about a personal scale. We as individuals or groups can believe (or not) what we want. Look at those hundreds of Star Trek RPGs out there that take no notice of the STO, or those thousands of fan sites ignoring ENT. That's what I mean. My point is, everything from licensed works should be recorded here, regardless of what it contradicts (as is the case with this Borg invasion and Star Trek Voyager), to leave it up to the readers what they believe. In essence, I was pointing out that this discussion is entirely futile.--George A 22:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Nothing in VOY's "Endgame" establishes that the Borg Collective ceases to exist, only that their transwarp network is destroyed and that the Collective is severely affected by the pathogen Future!Janeway uploads. In fact, the whole point of Destiny was that Future!Janeway's attack had damaged the Collective badly enough that it had decided to exterminate the Federation. :::Also: There is a such thing as a universal Star Trek canon: It's whatever CBS and Paramount, as Star Trek 's owners, say it is. Canon is determined by the owners of the story, not by the fans. -- Sci 03:30 26 AUG 2010 UTC Problems with this article The lists of planets each seem to be followed by the disclaimer "known and speculated" -- could someone knowledgable about the source matter limit this to 'known' - we shouldn't be listing "speculation" since that is against the rules of this wiki. -- Captain MKB 02:56, January 24, 2011 (UTC) *It means we know that the borg attacked those worlds, we just don't know what the fate of those planets was. Were they destroyed, were they only temporarily bombarded and saved, were the attacking borg forces stopped there? That is what known and speculated means. ::Well, why do we need to list them as 'speculated to be destroyed' at all if we don't know that they were?! ::Wouldn't it make more sense to leave out the speculated BS, and state the worlds were attacked -- which is a fact we actually know and not speculation? I think you've missed the point of my question. We shouldn't be trying to draw any conclusion at all. -- Captain MKB 22:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::^as above, problems remain. worlds attacked and not known to be destroyed should not be listed as 'speculated destroyed' in this article - that's false info and is against wiki policy... -- Captain MKB 17:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Voyager's survival Is Voyager the only ship to survive? I think it may be the only one mentioned, but it seems unlikely it would be the only ship to survive. -''mattbuck'' (Talk) 10:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC)